


Многоголосие

by Isfir



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [23]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Важнее всего было договориться с самим собой.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 5





	Многоголосие

В зале заседаний спешно сформированного международного комитета по безопасности магов сегодня было на удивление малолюдно. Обычно собрания проводились при большом количестве участников и проходили оживленно, в горячих спорах и еще более горячих вспышках негодования, которые объединяли всех присутствующих. Предмет обсуждения же всегда был один — Геллерт Гриндельвальд и его ужасающие преступления против магов, маглов и всего мира.

А сегодня было тихо и практически пусто. В зале присутствовали только несколько человек, которые сидели за одним круглым столом в центре и переговаривались, не повышая голоса, сохраняя рассудочность и твердость. Альбус явился последним и, оглядев стол и заметив, что пришли все, закрыл двери заклинанием.

— Альбус Дамблдор. — Мистер Бонаккорд, глава комитета, поднялся ему навстречу. — Вы сообщили, что у вас есть важные новости.

Альбус постарался улыбнуться спокойно. Никакого уважения от этих людей не дождешься. Даже полное имя запомнить не хотят. Он неторопливо подошел к столу и сел на единственный свободный стул.

— Гриндельвальд принял вызов на дуэль, — сказал Альбус и склонил голову набок, чтобы услышать других волшебников. Хотя что они могли сказать — кроме как пожелать Дамблдору счастливого пути?

— Наконец-то, — сухо сказал мистер Бонаккорд.

— Надеюсь, что вы, мистер Дамблдор, ответили согласием, — тихо проговорил Трэверс, глаза британского аврората.

— И что теперь? — спросила мадам Пиквери, президент американского магического сообщества. — Он предложил место? Или это наша прерогатива?

— Он предложил, — кивнул Альбус и, положив подбородок на скрещенные перед собой пальцы, окинул взглядом всех сидящих за столом.

— Это ловушка, — сразу сказала мадам Пиквери.

— Я так не думаю. — Альбус мягко покачал головой.

— Не думаете, потому что доверяете Гриндельвальду? — Трэверс не мог не вставить скептическую реплику, и вслед за его словами все посмотрели на Альбуса испытующе.

Альбус глубоко вздохнул и щелкнул пальцами, после чего поднялся на ноги и отошел в сторону, присел на мягкий и удобный стул, один из тех, которые десятками стояли здесь, окружая весь зал кольцом. Все сидящие за столом не изменили позы, а Отто, секретарь Бонаккорда, застыл с полуприкрытыми глазами — щелчок Альбуса застал его, когда тот моргнул.

Альбус вздохнул, снял очки и потер пальцами переносицу.

— И все-таки иногда умение останавливать время движением пальцев оказывается весьма кстати, — сказал Дамблдор, вытащил из кармана шоколадную конфету, извлек ее из шуршащей обертки и засунул себе в рот. — Ешь, это поможет.

— Как же мне все это надоело, — сказал Альбус — Трэверсу никак не наскучит цепляться к одному и тому же.

— Оставь его, он поступает бесчестно, — махнул рукой Персиваль.

— У меня есть идея получше, — усмехнулся Брайан. — Когда будет дуэль, узнай у Гриндельвальда способ просто и эффектно наложить проклятие, не слишком серьезное, но зловредное.

— Это слишком мелко для тебя. — возразил Персиваль. — Кто ты, а кто он? Я бы не стал размениваться по пустякам.

— Может, это и мелко, — тут же возразил Брайан, — но Трэверс даже меня нешуточно утомил, что уж говорить о нашем дорогом Альбусе? Он не пострадает сильно. А потом проклятие можно будет снять.

Альбус покачал головой.

— Я пока на стороне Персиваля. Трэверс сам не понимает, в какую опасность он может попасть.

— Хочешь его просветить? — и снова Брайан вставил свою реплику.

— Помолчи, — вмешался Вулфрик. — У нас сейчас есть тема куда серьезнее, чем этот несостоявшийся ухажер. Альбус, ты собираешься убивать Гриндельвальда или ты опять не сможешь поднять на него палочку со смертельным заклятием?

— Дуэль не предполагает убийства, — вставил Дамблдор и замолчал, словно отошел в сторону на шаг.

— Расскажи это Гриндельвальду! — насмешливо отозвался Вулфрик. — Не знаю, как вам, а лично мне он никогда не нравился. Я сразу понял, как только его увидел, что никакого доверия к нему быть не может!

— Вулфрик, мы все слышали твое мнение уже много раз, и ты знаешь, что мы не согласны, — отрезал Персиваль. — Можешь оставить его при себе.

— Мерлина лысого я оставлю его при себе! Альбус! Ведь ты уже был согласен со мной, скажи и им тоже!

— Я не могу решить, — ответил Альбус и уронил голову.

— Зато я точно могу сказать, что мы не можем на полчаса остановиться здесь и снова спорить друг с другом, — высказался Брайан. — Это вам не личная спальня в Хогвартсе, сюда в любой момент могут постучать и войти, и что тогда? Увидят, как надежда и опора всего волшебного мира Альбус Дамблдор стоит посреди замершего времени и говорит сам с собой?

— Да, Брайан прав, стоит поторопиться. О чем мы спорим с вами на этот раз?

— О Гриндельвальде, — проворчал Вулфрик. — Как будто у нас когда-то были другие темы для споров.

— Это хорошо, что в других вопросах мы единодушны, — усмехнулся Брайан. — О чем мы? Убить ли Гриндельвальда на дуэли или подождать, пока он убьет нас?

— Я не думаю, что Геллерт действительно хочет меня убить, — сказал Альбус.

— Конечно, не хочет, это же Геллерт! Может, он и не хотел убивать Ариану, но поверь мне, все остальные его жертвы были запланированными!

— Вулфрик, мы все поняли, что ты не любишь Гриндельвальда…

— А вы любите, и в этом вся проблема! Если бы не я, где бы мы были сейчас? На месте его второго помощника?

— Его действия кажутся мне ужасными, как и тебе. — Персиваль подал голос. — И эта тема тоже не обсуждается сейчас. Я не думаю, что, вызвав Альбуса на дуэль, Гриндельвальд действительно хочет его убить.

— Утешай себя.

— Вулфрик!

— Все, я молчу. Больше вы от меня не услышите ни слова.

— Я согласен с Персивалем, — кивнул Альбус. — Мы с Геллертом не для того пятьдесят лет играли в прятки, чтобы затем убить друг друга. Я это чувствую, хотя сам Геллерт может этого и не осознавать.

— Ты слишком хорошо думаешь о нем, — с укором сказал Дамблдор. — Но я все равно соглашусь с тобой. Было бы до крайности глупо заканчивать это противостояние банальной смертью одного из нас.

— Конечно, камера в Нурменгарде — куда более небанальный выход. — Брайан хихикнул чуть нервно. — Альбус Дамблдор, а что, если вы просто хотите сменить свой старый добрый, но уже утомивший Хогвартс на новый красивый замок и комнату с решетками в его подвале?

— Не самый плохой вариант.

— Альбус! — возмущенно крикнули все четыре голоса.

— Вы правы, я молчу. Да и Хогвартс меня нисколько не утомил. Дуэль состоится, и после нее в комнате с решетками на окнах останется Геллерт, а не я.

— Будешь отправлять ему посылки совами на Рождество. Носки и лимонные дольки в подарок.

— Не лимонные дольки, шоколад. Геллерт любит шоколад с начинкой из огневиски, он тек по пальцам, когда Геллерт раскусывал конфеты пополам.

— Альбус, пожалуйста, замолчи. — Дамблдор покачал головой. — Мы все прекрасно это помним, не только ты.

— А мне тоже нравится эта идея с посылками на Роджество в камеру! — неожиданно высказался Вулфрик, который редко сходился с Альбусом во мнениях.

— И мне нравится, — подал голос Персиваль. — Это, по крайней мере, красиво.

— Вы просто дико скучаете и хотите его наконец увидеть. Осталось только убедить Геллерта, — Брайан снова усмехнулся, — что заточение в его замке, построенном им самим, до конца его дней, будет лучше убийства Альбуса. Зато у него будут лучшие в мире шоколадные конфеты с огневиски.

— Мрачноватый у тебя юмор. — Альбус покачал головой. — Не уверен, что Геллерт согласится.

— О великий Мерлин! — вздохнули Персиваль и Вулфрик одновременно. — Альбус, ты все-таки самый сильный волшебник современности, пусть и немного с приветом. Хотя бы палочку на дуэли достань из своей мантии.

— Я помню, — улыбнулся Альбус и расправил плечи, встряхнув головой и ставя все части своей личности обратно по местам. — Геллерт не победит в этой дуэли.

Говоря это, он вернулся к столу и сел на свое место, щелкнув пальцами еще раз, и время ожило.

— Мистер Дамблдор… — Мадам Пиквери, смотревшая прямо на него, часто заморгала.

— Да, госпожа президент? — улыбнулся ей Альбус.

— Мне показалось, что вы… — Она моргнула еще раз своими большими, ярко подведенными глазами. — Неважно. Так почему вы не думаете, что Гриндельвальд будет вести себя в соответствии с правилами дуэльного кодекса?

— Это мне не помешает. — Альбус пожал плечами. — В конце концов, эта встреча, эта дуэль должна была состояться, и я не могу больше ее откладывать.

Трэверс не сказал ничего, только страдальчески закатил глаза, но Альбус был уверен, что тот думает: «Я говорил то же самое уже двадцать лет, и вот до него наконец-то дошло».

Но Альбус предпочел не обращать на него внимания. Трэверс мог бы твердить одно и то же еще двадцать лет, но Альбус не сдвинулся бы с места. Важнее всего было договориться с самим собой.


End file.
